


Hidden

by butimbroken



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Angel during 'The Bachelor' when Doyle finds the photograph of Buffy. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 7





	Hidden

As soon as the photograph started to fall, Angel felt his stomach drop a little. He hadn't known the book Doyle was carrying around was the one he'd shoved that photo in until that moment either. About a week ago he'd been having a rough time dealing with being in LA rather than in Sunnydale, here... alone rather than wrapped up in her... and had been staring at one of the many photos he'd brought along when he moved trying to remember all the reasons why they couldn't be together... when Doyle had made a little late night call to the office. He hadn't wanted to deal with trying to explain who the girl in the picture was, or, worse, Cordelia find out he was moping about Buffy yet again so he'd just rushed to hide it.

At this point he figured there had to be close to a dozen others around the office alone... in books, under random weapons, in his desk...

It killed him to look at her but more when he didn't. It was nearly impossible to not be there, to not be able to protect her and know she was alright, to kiss her and hold her every day as he'd done for so long... He was doing the best he could out here in LA and he was getting pretty good at this whole put on a brave face and focus on your new life business... he didn't need the pity or the trying to push him on to someone new or whatever the two misfits he hung around with might try and make of it.

"Wow," Doyle had said as he reached for the glossy black and white photo. Angel could hear that familiar sigh in his voice in the one word, see a look he knew all too well written on Doyle's face. The Chosen One, the slayer of vampires... at the end of the day was a beautiful young woman who could make any man, demon, vampire, creature on this planet weak in the knees with one glance.

He stood up straight, though it was painful. Just looking at a photograph of her made him feel sick to his stomach, it was like that first glance every time was reliving breaking her heart and his own all over again every time. It was here's everything in the world you want in a photograph... and your reminder that you can never have her again.

He knew Doyle was joking with his flirty little quip but he felt a flood of mixture of wanting to punch the man who'd become his best friend in this new town of his and feeling his heart wanting to rip out of his chest at even the thought of Buffy being with someone else. The look on his face must have given it away because Doyle stated her name rather than even questioning if it were her.

The End.


End file.
